DiscoveryTableOld/Historical Site
|- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Slope in the square |Ancient Arena |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Troy |Archaeological Area of Troy |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Patchwork Gate |Arco Di Constantino |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Remaining Glory of Hegemony |Azuchi Castle |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Fortress of treasure |Byblos |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Giant Hill |Cahokia Mounds |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Campeche Bay's Fortress |Campeche Fortress |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Religious city on strange rock |Cappadocia |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Terror seen in the caves |Cave of the Hands |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Another Palace |Changdeok Palace |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A culture without water |Chichen Itza |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Investigation of rock-hewn ruins |Cliff Palace |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Arena of the Ancient Ruins |Coliseum |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|City towering over the Andes |Cusco |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Abandoned Quest |Fort San Domingo |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Past of King's Castle |Fort ZeeLandia |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Land of Coronation |Gamla Uppsala |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Stone Raised by Giants |Giant's Table |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Palace in Hanyang |Gyeongbok Palace |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Shift in Roman Policies |Hadrian's Wall |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A holy place surrounded by stones |Heiau |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Ancient Cliff |Joggins Fossil Cliffs |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Line of giant stones |Karnak Megalithic Group |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Vestiges of Paekche |King Muryeong's Tomb |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Legend of the Labyrinthos |Knossos Palace |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A Dream to End the Nightmare |L'Anse aux Meadows |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A city-state to match Ur |Lagash |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Ceremonial site |Machu Picchu |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|City of an ancient culture |Mohenjo-Daro |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Battle of The Stars |Palenque |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Town dedicated to Goddess of Beauty |Paphos |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Mountain Wall Painting |Petroglyphs of the Altai Mountains |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Sweet fragrance of invitation |Remains of a Palm Oil Plant |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Walking the Ancient Ruins |Roman Forum |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Beginning of Russia |Rurik's Grave |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Settlement Site in Greenland |Sermermiut |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Hill? Or Mausoleum? |Serpent Mound |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Remnants of the Punic Wars |Site of Carthage |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Ship's Grave |Sutton Hoo |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|House of stacked bricks |Taos Pueblo |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Mysterious Rock Art |Tassili-n-Ajjer |Quest - Seville |Historic site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Origins of Old Testament Stories |Tchoga Zanbil |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Another world |Tenochtitlan |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Do all roads lead to Rome? |The Appian Way |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Ruins in IreLand |The Boyne Valley Ruins |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|North China Building Investigation |The Great Wall |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Something weird in undeveloped Land |The Pampas of Jumana |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Festival for Zeus |The Ruins at Olympia |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|In the depths of the town |The Ruins of Copan |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Ruins of an ancient Roman city |The Ruins of Leptis Magna |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Great palace of ancient Persia |The Ruins of Persepolis |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Buried ruins of Rome |The Ruins of Pompeii |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|An endless dream |The Vergina Ruins |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|A large stone house |The Zimbabwe Ruins |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|General of the Hwarang |Tomb of Kim Yushin |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Rock Paintings At A Sacred Place |Tsodilo of rock paintings |Quest - Stockholm |Historic site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Cliff Face Drawings |Twyfelfontein |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Sacred place beyond the desert |Uluru |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|City of ancient Mesopotamia |Ur |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Ruins of Legendary King |Uruk |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Promise to the given future |Xanadu |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|Gorgeous Garden |Yuyuan Garden |Quest |Historic Site |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The king of the library |Nineveh |Quest - Naples |Historic Site - |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|House of God |Hatra |Quest - Athens |Historic Site - |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|The Horn of the Sea |Borsippa |Quest - Lisbon |Historic Site - Pre Malwiya / Tchoga Zanbil |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|An Errand From Da Vinci |Tepe Gawra |Quest - Marseilles |Historic site - Pre Nineveh |-